


The Telltale series

by Puddinghead23



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinghead23/pseuds/Puddinghead23
Summary: Bruce Wayne had spent half his life locked away in Arkham by his own Father. He wasn't insane nor was he violent. Thomas just needed him out of the way without killing him. But now Bruce is out free and Thomas will regret he hadn't just killed him.With the help of John and other notible criminals, he plans to take down his once father and clean up Gotham his own way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of both season one and season two characters and plot points. Basically I wanted to see what it would be like if only Martha died and Thomas was far more evil than in the game.
> 
> Bruce will be out of character but I think that's to be expected.
> 
> No batman or bat cave(so far)
> 
> Quick first chapter to get a feel for the story. May rewrite if needed. Enjoy!

Bruce had been nine when his mother was gunned down in front of him, his world forever altered. He had been fifteen when he discovered the terrible ways his father had made his billions and the dark secrets he held. Bruce had been devastated but his devastation soon turned to anger when he woke up in Arkham Asylum. His father had committed him, saying that Bruce had a breakdown over his mother's death and had turned violent and deranged. It was all lies of course but no one would believe him. Thomas never visited or even wrote to Bruce, leaving him to face the Hospital alone.

  
If he hadn’t met John in Arkham he was sure he would have gone insane. John was a man without a past, waking up in Arkham with no knowledge of who he had been before. His emerald green hair and ghost pale skin stood out among the patients and his laugh could be heard all over. Bruce had been drawn to him since his first day at Arkham. Their friendship grew until one was rarely seen without the other. As the years passed Bruce grew into a man, gaining muscle and strength until he stood at six foot two, towering over some patients while standing eye to eye with others. One day, a new patient made the mistake of insulting John's hair colour. In the blink of an eye the man was screaming bloody murder, Bruce's fork stabbed in his hand.

  
No one messed with John on Bruce's watch. Anyone who was crazy enough to try was sent strait to the medical ward. Since all incidents were in technically in John's defence and partly due to his father's name, Bruce never got into trouble. Since both had a clean record, Dr Leeland decided they were fit for release. Thomas Wayne got wind of this and fought tooth and nail to keep Bruce in Arkham. He played the grieving father in public while bribing Arkham staff to keep him there on the down low. Leeland though couldn’t be bought. She smiled the day she handed them both certificates stating they were both sane.

  
After being released they had spent the last year hiding out in England with the ex Wayne Butler Alfred Pennyworth. He had always been a father to Bruce and the pair hoped he might help them. Alfred welcomed them into his home without question. Ever since Martha's death and Bruce's incarceration, he had been left guilt ridden from not being able to stop Thomas in destroying his family. He had been a bit wary of John at the start, never seeing someone like him before, but Bruce made it clear they were a package deal. If John goes, he goes.  
After a year in England with Bruce rebuilding ties with Oswald and making a name for himself in the British underworld, he and John felt it time to return to Gotham and rid the city of its corruption their way. Before they left Alfred had one last conversation with Bruce.

  
“What are you going to do to him?”

  
Bruce had the last fifteen years to think about it in that hellhole they called a Hospital. What would he do when he finally got his hands on Thomas Wayne?

  
“What ever we do,” Oswald cut in placing another suitcase in the trunk “Old Tommy will wish we stayed here”

  
“Well I can’t say he doesn’t deserve it after everything he's done. Just promise me this. Don’t stoop to his level” he pleaded “You are a better man than he could ever be. Don’t let tombstones be your family legacy”

  
Bruce nodded “Don’t worry Al. That's not gonna happen. Besides,” he glanced over to John who was carrying a box to the car. He smiled fondly “I’ve got John to keep me in check”

  
Alfred chuckled “I suppose you do”

______

  
The Pact is what they called themselves. John had come up with the name. Once the three men set up base in the abandoned Five Points subway, Bruce explained his plan to them. John and Oswald sat stunned at what they heard but agreed wholeheartedly to help. If what Bruce said was true then they didn’t have much time before Thomas, Falcone and Hill struck with their most evil plan for Gotham yet. But first, they would need more people.

  
The first to join their ranks was Harvey Dent or more widely known as Two Face. He had been up for Mayor a year ago and was about to win in a landslide victory against Hill. Hamilton Hill couldn’t let this happen of course. So Hill ordered an attack on Harvey, not to kill him but to make him unable to be Mayor if he won. Harvey suffered an acid attack that missed his face but managed to burn the left half of his body beyond measure. The to add insult to injury, Hill had his his medical files leaked showing he suffered with split personality. He was thrown off the ballot and Hill won. So it was safe to say Harvey had a bone to pick with Hill.

  
Next to join was a woman named Harleen Quinzel who went by Harley Quinn as of late. She used to be a doctor at Blackgate and the Arkham where her own Father was a patient. Harley tried to get him better care but Falcone had kept cutting the funds for treatment. In the end she couldn’t help him and he committed suicide in his cell. Harley quit that same day and vowed she would get Falcone if it was the last thing she did.

  
Bane and his army of men joined next. He had no personal grudge against Thomas or his allies, he joined simply because he could see the promise in Bruce and the power he could get it they succeeded.

  
Victor Fries joined simply to heal his wife. Bruce offered a safe place to store Nora and to continue his research to cure her. His tech was also too good to pass up.

  
Riddler was the last and most important person to join. He had a score to settle with Thomas who funded the project that twisted his mind. He had first been unwilling to aid another Wayne but he could sense Bruce hated his father more than he did. When he learned what Bruce planned to do with him and his blood, he quickly agreed to join.

  
Now that Bruce, John, and Oswald had everyone needed, they could commence with step one of the plan.

  
“We’re going to blow up Wayne Tower?” Harley repeated almost giddy with excitement “I mean, I get making an impact but damn. You don’t mess around Brucie boy”

  
Oswald spoke up “Bruce, are you sure about this? We could go a more secretive route to get his attention”

  
Bruce shook his head “No. We need to make a statement. He needs to know we’re not something he can just pay to sweep under the rug” a smirk spread across his face “He values that tower more than his mansion. I’d love to watch it burn”

  
“How are we going to do this?” John asked him “A letter bomb? Plant one in the basement? Ooh! How about a singing telegram? That'll get his attention”

  
Bruce shook his head but smiled at John none the less “Actually, I was thinking something else. Bane, you ever heard of Rumi Mori?”

  
“The arms dealer? Yes, we’ve had several altercations with him. Man never paid his debts” the Luchador said with a growl. Bruce smiled again.

  
“Perfect. He’s got a shipment coming in at the Docks tonight. Get the shipment and I’m sure you can get him to pay up”

  
It was Bane's turn to smile “Hmm. I like the way you think Wayne”

  
“Riddler, that’s where you come in” he turned to Riddler “How fast can you create a micro waveform?”

  
The older man all but grinned at Bruce “It would be my upmost pleasure...  _Lord Arkham_ ”


	2. The Enigma - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas sees first hand what the Pact is capable of
> 
> Word of warning, this is going to be a long fix. I mean this is only the Casino scene. Be prepared.

Rumi Mori’s Casino was just as overzealous and in your face as he remembered. He had received an urgent email from Mori saying he had to meet that night. This was out of character for Mori so Thomas agreed to meet him. The bouncer let him in without question as usual. He didn’t notice the figure watching from the roof across the street. In the cover of darkness, Harley zeroed in on the Billionaire through night vision goggles.

  
“Our guest of honour has arrived. Shall we begin?” Harley asked into her earpiece

  
On the other end, Bruce replied **“Not yet. Give it five minuets then send him in”**

  
Unaware of what was about to happen or how much danger he was in, Thomas made his way through the brightly lit Casino towards Mori who was sat in his usual booth. He took an offered glass of scotch from one of the waiters as he walked. Getting closer, he noticed Mori not looking like he usually did. The times they did meet, Mori was always laughing and a people pleaser to keep up appearances. Now the portly man was hunched in the booth trying to draw as little attention to himself has possible.

  
“Mori. Good to see you”

  
A quick “Shush!” was his reply “Be quiet. He may be watching”

  
Frowning, Thomas took the seat next to Mori “He? Who’s he?”

  
He watched as Mori looked around before whispering to him “Last night at the Docks. My men and I were ambushed by this gang of thugs” he explained nearly trembling “A huge man wearing a wrestling mask lead them. He took my shipment of weapons and killed my men” he gulped “All of them. I barely got out of there”

  
Thomas was stunned at the news . Rumi Mori was almost as feared as him. No one in their right mind would try and attack him. Whoever this masked man was certainly posed a threat “And you think he'll come for you?”

  
Mori shook his head, fear obvious on his face “Not him. His boss. That freak was sent by someone. Someone who wanted to leave me alive” once again he checked to see if anyone was listening. He leaned in a whispered into Thomas's ear “Lord Arkham”

  
Thomas let out a chuckle “Lord Arkham?”

  
Something caught Mori's eye and he went white as a sheet “I’ve said too much. I have to go” he stood from the booth to make a hasty exit. Thomas scanned the room but saw no one out of place that could have caused Mori to leave so quickly. That is until he spotted a man clad entirely in green come out of nowhere and grab Mori by the shoulder. The man wore an emerald shade suit with a good attached to cover his head. In his free hand he held up a long cane with a question mark on the end.

  
“Stop me if you heard this one. I have no beginning and I end all that begins. What am I?” the stranger asked

  
Looking terrified, Mori pulled free “You’re with them, aren't you? Those thugs who stole my shipment”

  
“Death, Mori. I am death” the stranger continued advancing where Mori was backing away. Thomas stared in shock as Mori practically fell to his feet pleading for his life. What the hell happened to him? The man dressed in green was unfazed by the begging. He snapped his fingers and all hell broke loose. Men in ski masks and waving heavy duty guns burst through the front door. Thomas stood up only to be punched in the gut hard enough to loose breath and fall back on the seat. The men got to work tying up hostages, creating a barrier against the door out of tables and chairs, and wheeling in a contraption Thomas had never seen before but he could tell it was not going to end well for Mori.

  
Now watching the camera feed on her laptop, Harley spoke into her earpiece “Gotta give it to him. Riddler sure puts on a show”

  
**“Tell Riddler we need that code. After that, let him have his fun”**

  
Back inside the Casino Thomas watched unable to move with a gun against his head as Mori was forced into the long tube shaped contraption. He saw Mori's fingers get locked in place against the glass.

  
“I respect your generosity Mori. Lord Arkham was quite pleased with your present”

  
“Present?” Mori scoffed somehow finding the courage “You freaks stole from me!”

  
This was the wrong thing to say as it turned out. Riddler pressed the button on his cane, and Mori lost a finger. The weapons dealer howled in agony.

  
“As someone in your position, I would think very carefully of your next words” Riddler threatened and Mori wisely shut up. “Now then. As much as your present pleased Lord Arkham, you forgot the most important part. We need the code Mori” he rested against his cane smiling “And do be a dear and hurry up, lest you loose the rest of your fingers”

  
Mori looked at the stub where his finger had been and sighed. “612310-23”

  
Nodding, Riddler spoke into his own earpiece hidden beneath the hood “Did you get that?... Oh. I see” he glowered at Mori and pressed the button twice more. Another two fingers gone. Mori once again screamed with the pain. “A fake code. You really are a weasel, aren’t you? Is loosing all your fingers worth it?”

  
“Alright! Alright! The real code is in my briefcase” he caved gesturing to the case that was beside Thomas's feet. Riddler nodded the gunman next to Thomas who moved to grab the case. He placed it on the table and opened it. Inside Thomas could see at least a hundred grand in notes along with a pocket book and a passport. Mori must have been planning to run and seeing Riddler spooked him enough to leave it behind.

  
The gunman tossed the book to Riddler. He easily found the needed code and read it out loud so Bruce on the other end could hear it. That’s when the police broke through the makeshift barrier and stormed the Casino. Thomas took his chance and kept from his seat knocking the gunman away from him. In the chaos of gunman against officer he tried to make it through towards the exit but something sharp hooked around his throat and dragged him back. He then found himself in a chokehold by Riddler himself, the question mark can digging into his throat.

  
“Where are you going Wayne? The fun is just beginning” he swung them found so they were now facing Mori still trapped in his cage. Riddler then pressed a different button on his cane. To Thomas's horror, a slicing saw begin to defend down on Mori. Unable to free himself, Mori could only scream for help.

  
“Hey!” Jim Gordon's voice yelled “Let him go” a shot rang out just missing Thomas’s head. The next thing Thomas knew, he was flying through the air with Riddler holding onto his collar. They landed on the giant suspended structure that was made to look like poker chips. Thomas gingerly got to his feet.

  
“Who the fuck are you?” he asked growling

  
Riddler while testing his head atop his cane faked a shocked expression “Why Mr Wayne, I’m hurt. But then again, you never did remember the lives you destroyed, did you?” He pointed his cane at Thomas “I’ve waited a long time for this” his cane's ejected hitting Thomas in the chest making him fall to his knees “You and your cronies have ruled Gotham long enough” a kick to the face made his nose bleed. Riddler would have happily beat him to a pulp there and then but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Bruce's plan promised a much sweeter revenge than simple violence. And besides, the various voices on his earpiece telling him to get out of there were ruining his fun.

  
Instead, he pulled Thomas up by the scruff of his neck and whispered into his ear with threatening glee “Lord Arkham is coming and everything you've ever built will come crashing around you” Riddler then shoved Thomas off the structure. As he plummeted down to the floor he saw Riddler escape through an open window pane. He crashed onto an officer that broke his fall but his relief was short-lived when the cables holding the structure high above the Casino floor snapped due to Riddler setting off his hidden explosives.

  
“No, no, NO, NO!” He yelled right before everything went black.


End file.
